headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Home
"Home" is the twenty-second episode of season four of the supernatural horror series Angel and the 89th episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by Tim Minear and first aired on the WB Network on May 7th, 2003. In this episode, Lilah returns from Hell to offer Angel Inc. the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart. They are given the option of going to see what it has to offer, which all of them decide to take. When on their tours, Fred is offered the Science Department. Gunn is taken to the White Room to see who replaced the Girl. Wesley is offered books with infinite knowledge, and Lorne is offered the Entertainment Department. If they accept, Angel would be the head honcho. In the end, Angel will accept, but only under one condition. IMDB; Angel: Home Synopsis While Wesley doubts that the Lilah before them is real, Angel (with his preternatural vampire senses) confirms that it's really her. Lilah also shows her beheading scar as she explains that the "Senior Partners", the ruling counsel of the demonic firm who are based in Hell, are offering them control as thanks for bringing back chaos and discord in Los Angeles in "Peace Out", which the group intended for the greater good. On the streets, while people raid stores, Connor spots a cop on top of a building, and catches him before he shoots himself with his own gun. The confused cop reveals that he has a family that are his "home." Enraged by the thought that the man would leave his family, Connor attacks the cop. Wesley confides his doubts to Gunn, worrying his remaining feelings for Lilah cloud his perspective. Lorne returns without news on Connor or Cordy, but with the news that mayhem has been released on the streets in the aftermath. Angel warns the others against going to Wolfram & Hart, but as dawn approaches, the group finds themselves drawn to the offer of touring the Wolfram & Hart offices. One by one, they sneak off and get into the limo, surprised to see the others there. At the office, the group is approached by guides for their individual tours. Lorne is introduced to the manager of the entertainment department, who gives Lorne a glimpse of the talent managed by the firm. Wesley's guide, former Watcher Rutherford Sirk, impresses him with a vast collection of mystical references. Fred's guide is Knox, a smart young man who shows off the science department which she would run. Lilah shows Angel his new office, private elevator, and special windows that allow him to be in the sun without burning. She presents him with a file labeled "Sunnydale" and an amulet that Buffy needs for a battle, but he still acts uninterested. But when Lilah shows him a TV news report about Connor holding several people hostage, including the comatose Cordelia, in a sporting-goods store, Angel is finally ready to make a deal. Gunn is met by an attractive woman, and after mentioning he doesn't see how he would fit in at Wolfram & Hart, she takes him on a long elevator ride to the White Room. Alone in the room, Gunn is greeted by a black panther. Connor shouts at one of his captives, who struggles to hold his crying daughter because of a broken arm, then notices Angel has arrived. Meanwhile, Wesley knocks Sirk unconscious and makes his way to the records room, where Lilah finds him searching through the files. Wesley finds her contract with the law firm and burns it in an effort to free her, but the contract just reappears in the drawer. She says she already knew the price when she signed the contract but still appreciated his feeling. Angel cautiously approaches Connor as the teen warns the hostages are rigged with explosives. As Connor rises - revealing he and a still unconscious Cordelia are rigged similarly - he rages that he can't seem to feel anything and doesn't feel loved. Angel tries to promise a better future, but Connor, unconvinced, starts to push the denotation trigger. Angel punches him, yanks the trigger from the explosives around Connor, release the hostages, and throws a knife into Connor's leg before he can injure Cordy. Promising to prove his love, Angel brings the knife down in a deadly blow, fulfilling the prophecy. Gunn joins the group in the lobby, proclaiming he is taking the job whether the others do or not. Wesley reveals that he's considering taking the job as well and then Angel says he already took the deal for them. Lilah confirms that Cordelia is getting the best of care and if a return is possible from her coma, they'll find the way. Completing their deal, Angel asks to see Connor and although Lilah argues that wasn't part of the deal, she agrees to let it happen. Lilah hands over the folder on Sunnydale and the amulet and Angel leaves to see Connor, while Fred wonders aloud, "Who's Connor?". A limo takes Angel to a cabin in the woods where he spies through the window. Connor sits with his new family as they enjoy dinner and laugh about the promising college life before him. Angel walks away, pleased that his son has a new life filled with the love and happiness he lacked. Wikipedia:Angel (Home) Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4ADH22. * This episode is available on disc six of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 7th, 2004. It is also included on disc twenty-four of the Angel: The Complete Series boxset edition. * This is the season four finale. * Actor Jonathan M. Woodward is credited as Jonathan Woodward in this episode. * Actor Jamie Calvert is credited as James Calvert in this episode. * Actress Adrienne Evans is credited as Adrienne Brett Evans in this episode. * This is the seventh and final episode of Angel with Tim Minear as a director. It is his second episode from season four of the series in this capacity. He previously directed "Benediction". * This is the eighteenth and final episode of Angel with Tim Minear as a writer. It is his second episode from season four of the series in this capacity. He previously wrote "Benediction". * Beginning with this episode, the members of Team Angel become the chief officers of Wolfram & Hart. * This is the final appearance of Lilah Morgan. * This is the first appearance of Knox. He appears next in "Conviction". * This is the first appearance of Laurence Reilly. He appears next in "Origin". * This is the first appearance of Colleen Reilly. She appears next in "Origin". * Rutherford Sirk appears next in "Destiny". * Actor Jason Padgett also played the character Holden Raines in the season two episode, "Blood Money". * This is the first episodic television work for actress Merle Dandridge. * This is the first and only appearance of Preston, who works in the Entertainment Division of Wolfram & Hart. * This is the first appearance of Rutherford Sirk. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Destiny". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by the suicidal police officer to Connor when he tells him that his family is his "Home". * Knox makes reference to "D&D", which is the short form phrase meaning Dungeons & Dragons. This is a tabletop role-playing game developed by TSR in 1974 that is set within the fantasy genre. Coincidentally, there is a dungeon inside of the Wolfram & Hart offices as revealed early on in season five. Angel eventually faces off against a dragon at the end of the series. Quotes * Charles Gunn: You wanna give us your evil law firm? We ain't lawyers. * Winifred Burkle: Or evil. Currently. .... * Lorne: So it's an evil limo. I get that. But, does that mean you don't restock the cherries? .... * Lilah Morgan: What's the matter, Ace? Didn't think you're the only one that ever got to come back from Hell around here, did ya? throat Speaking of which, could I possibly get some ice water? .... * Charles Gunn: Can't help thinkin' it might cut down on the workload some if we got a little help. A few extra employees. Or a turnkey, state-of-the-art, multitasking operation. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: You can't possibly think that's an option. * Charles Gunn: Well, now I know it's an option, 'cause I was standing there when the dead lady offered it to us. .... * Connor: There's only one thing that ever changes anything and that's death. Everything else is a lie. You can't be saved by a lie. You can't be saved at all. See also External Links References ---- Category:2003 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified